


裂帛26

by milkappletree



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkappletree/pseuds/milkappletree
Kudos: 2





	裂帛26

敌国质子✖️夺嫡皇子

/东厢房/

“一博，陪我睡觉吧。”

王一博身体一震，不可置信的看着肖战，肖战嘟着嘴，看着王一博。

“战哥没事吧？”王一博抚了一下肖战的额头，被肖战一把抱在了怀里

“今天陪我睡觉好不好。”肖战在王一博耳边轻声说，王一博深吸了一口气，哑着声音说道：

“战王爷这样，不怕本王吃了你？”

肖战笑颜如画环上了王一博的脖子，亲了王一博的眼睛。

王一博狠狠的吻住了肖战的嘴，手不断的往下移，挑开了肖战的腰带，肖战伸手去解王一博的衣服，王一博笑着褪去了外衣“战王哥哥还挺心急。”

肖战被王一博一激，翻身骑在了王一博身上，王一博笑着一扯，肖战的衣服就全褪了下来，王一博顺势扯着肖战的衣服坐起身来重新吻住了肖战的唇，慢慢转移到脖子，胸前，肖战轻哼了声。

王一博一手握住了肖战下面的鼓包，轻柔了两下，肖战又轻喘了两下，王一博闷着声说道“战王哥哥这样，弟弟可是一分也忍不了了。”说罢抬起了肖战的一条腿挂在了肩上，退下了自己的裤子，顶住了肖战的后穴。肖战一下子脸红了起来，拉着王一博贴住了自己。

“战王哥哥害羞了？”

“别哥哥哥哥的，快做。”肖战还在嘴硬

“战王哥哥很心急。”王一博一边亲着肖战的脸，手指没入了后穴的细缝，肖战情不禁的叫出了声

“真好听”王一博说着又没入了一根手指

“嗯...你干嘛....”肖战眼神开始迷离，不知道说些什么，喘气声愈发的重

“干...哥哥...”王一博一边说着一边扶了自己的性器没入了后穴

“啊...你...王一博！轻点”

王一博一边一下一下的缓缓顶入，一边抚着肖战身上深深浅浅的伤疤，动情道“有本王在一日，没人能再伤你分毫！”

室内一片旖旎，屋外的泣雨小队有些疑惑，珳王怎么还不出来，不知和自己的首领正在干些什么。

/东厢房，次日晨/

王一博醒来已经卯时，昨晚的肖战像只小野猫，虽然都是处子，但是自己忍不住要了他三次，王一博扯着笑，摸了摸床边，发现肖战已经不在了，王一博慌张的抓了一件单衣套在身上。

眼睛看到了桌上肖战的信：

“吾爱一博：

睡的安好？请原谅我偷了你的令牌，我知道你会护我周全，可家国天下，我也许诺助你夺这天下，直至今日，旧志不便，北境与宁国且交付于我，你照顾好自己，一定。

肖战哥哥.”

“战哥？”王一博惊讶的冲到衣服前检查自己的令牌，发现令牌的确不在了。

“泣雨卫，泣雨卫何在？”王一博冲出东厢房喊到，泣雨小队立刻到了面前

“你们首领没带你们走？”

“回禀王爷，首领只带了两位将军和两百泣雨卫士，其余的仍在王府。”

“他怎么可以！来人，替本王梳洗，本王要进宫。”

/东宫朝堂/

“那儿臣亲自前去！”王一博接的很快

“五弟才从西宇回来不久，多劳累啊！”太子假意接话

“那太子殿下去？”三皇子挑眉

“还是儿臣去吧，刚刚太子殿下也说宁国质子不是普通之辈，若他真有心反，还是儿臣去比较保险。”王一博继续说道

“嗯...也好，但此次一定要速战速决。”

“儿臣领命。”

“战哥，等我。”


End file.
